Florian's Dilemma
by flightyclouds
Summary: One shot - how Florian came to aid Karal. Possible Mage Storms spoilers.


Author's Note: So real life was unable to tear me away from fanfiction. Procrastination is probably an unhealthy habit of mine..  
I don't own Altra or Florian or Velgarth or anything of Mercedes Lackey's. Misty owns those because she's a genius.  
Any feedback is appreciated!

* * *

Florian sniffed the air, finding it more pleasant than usual. Today was the day-and even the weather seemed to be unusually fair in his honor. His tail swished in anticipation, as he moved purposefully towards the stable. Knowing the boy he was to Choose was terribly satisfying-like finding the other half of himself that he had always been missing. The boy was kind, gentle, not at all impish, and surely going to be embroiled in politics that would, at this point, be more than he could handle by himself. Well luckily enough, Companions were notorious for being good political advisors, and Florian was already pleased by the thought of helping his Chosen in his hours of need. He tried not to let his imagination run wild, but even as a young Herald, Florian had had a habit of fantasizing about things, a habit that his friend Lerron had often noted with amusement. Well, why not? If he was to indulge himself, this day would be as good as any-the moment he filled his Chosen with his love would certainly be his finest hour. Unfettered by doubt, he trotted to the stable with only joy in his heart.

Until, that is, a peculiar creature appeared before him, with only a small 'pop' to indicate his arrival. The shock of having a cat suddenly being Fetched in front of him hardly compared to shock of seeing its cream coat and its brick-red features.

_:Florian, I presume?: _the cat asked, his Mindvoice a self-assured bass in Florian's mind. The Companion halted, unsure of what this visit would entail. Florian had heard of Firecats from the lore of other Companions, but hadn't heard of the Sunlord's agents imparting casual visits to Companions-not even the ones that spoke for Vkandis. _:There is something I must tell you.:_

_:Oh? What does a Firecat need with a lowly Companion like me?: _Florian tried to ask this with a mock deference, but even he could hear the uneasy agitation in his voice. Firecats were speakers of Vkandis, so there was only one reason that one would appear before him. The solemn tones on the Firecat's brick red mask seemed to support his suspicions, and it dawned on Florian that he was not going to like the message one bit. The cat drew himself up to his full height, which, although not at all reaching Florian's own, seemed to conjure a presence much larger than the Companion's.

_:I am Altra, the Firecat that was sent for Karal. I'm here to tell you not to Choose him.: _The Firecat's terse statement was entirely incongruous with his unbelievably shocking message. Florian had anticipated something crushing, but dismay still inexorably overwhelmed him. He was a Companion-and he was being told _not _to Choose?

_:Why? I have a Calling-I'm not mistaken,: _he objected, feeling anger battle with his disappointment. So Karal has a Firecat-that's all very interesting, but so what? That hardly meant he couldn't have a Companion too! No, Florian unequivocally had a Calling-and why would he have one if he wasn't supposed to Choose? What was it about this Firecat that let him have any say in who Florian's Chosen would be?

Altra shifted, like a teacher settling into a more comfortable position to give a long lecture.

_:You cannot Choose him-this is without doubt__. I will use all means at my disposal to stop you from doing so-though I hope that extreme measures will be unnecessary. You are, however, still expected to aid him.: _Florian stirred the ground a bit with his front hoof. If that last line was supposed to make him feel better, it failed rather miserably. _:Karal may now just be a secretary to Ulrich, but what is happening here is pivotal to the future of both Valdemar and beyond her borders. I am not at liberty to say exactly why, but it is crucial that Karal be privy to the information that you and the Companions have about Valdemar.: _Florian snorted.

_:Not at liberty to say why? Typical cat, trying to be all mysterious.: _The Companion rolled his eyes, making no attempt to mask his irritation. The Firecat looked suspiciously like he was raising an eyebrow.

_:And I'm sure Companions don't at all act mysterious towards their Heralds,: _the cat retorted flippantly, licking his paw.

_:Well, you've hardly given me the opportunity to be, have you?: _Florian bit back. _Of all people for this to happen to-_

_:Florian, I understand that this is difficult to accept,: _Altra said, with a gentleness that took the Companion by surprise._ :I know that you are unhappy with being unable to bond with your Chosen-who your current life had been destined for.: _The cat's blue eyes met with Florian's own, acknowledging the bond that they shared of having died, and the bond they shared of being given life in Velgarth for Karal. The Companion's tail stilled its agitated flipping. This Altra knew that Florian's Calling was real, knew how important it was to him that he Choose-and still insisted that Florian should not.

_:Why?: _he asked, a subdued bitterness creeping into his voice. _:I was given life as a Companion so that I could guide my Herald-and see my Chosen through his hardships until the end of his life. That is my duty as a Companion.: _Florian could feel himself speaking faster out of temper-a curious action for the already quick Mindspeech._ :I was born for this, and you know that-so why, then, is your Vkandis decreeing that I shouldn't Choose? Is it because Karal already has you? Is there something that much better about a Firecat that I should just stay out of your way? Or is it because I don't speak for Vkandis?: _Altra cut off Florian's increasingly heated accusations.

_:It's because we need Karal alive, and the Chosen die with their Companions,: _the cat stated, without pity, without mercy. Shocked, Florian stilled entirely, and a chill seemed to run from his head to his tail.

_The Chosen die with their Companions._

Florian was shaken by this statement, unsure of how to react, bewildered by the implication behind it. Did this mean Florian was going to die soon? Or only that he would die if he stayed with Karal-if not, what would he, a Companion without a Herald, be in danger of, since he had no reason to leave the palace grounds?

_They need Karal alive. _Suddenly, Florian felt ashamed of his tirade. Even though he knew that the Companions spoke for many voices of Light, he had automatically assumed that the reason the Firecat was preventing him from Choosing Karal was related to Karal's position as a Priest of Vkandis-that they were simply holding onto their own property, in a way. Instead, they were protecting his Chosen-protecting him from a fatal bond with Florian. He stayed silent for awhile, though the Firecat waited patiently for a response. He couldn't see why the Firecat was waiting, as he must have known what Florian's decision was. The moment Altra said that the bond would cause his Chosen's death, there was nothing to debate. There was only the need to learn to accept it.

_:I-I understand,: _he said softly, his beaten Mindvoice only a whisper. _I have to accept this. There's no choice-I have to accept this. I will accept this._ As though entirely aware of Florian's dilemma, Altra raised himself and placed a paw on one of Florian's front legs-a gesture of sympathy left over from their previous human origins. The Companion accepted the gesture, though he felt no better.

_:Don't forget, Florian. You might not Choose Karal, but Karal still needs you,: _Altra reminded him gently, and left with nothing more than a simple cracking sound.

_That wasn't as reassuring as you thought, cat._ Florian gazed longingly in the direction of the stable, which now seemed unreachably far. Alright, Karal still needed him-but he still needed Karal. He wanted to Choose, but how could he if it meant his Chosen would die?

What had been a day full of promise seemed filled with only disappointment. With heavy reluctance, he turned his back to the stable, in which only moments before he had dreamed of getting his tack.

_This is good for me, _Florian told himself. _This way I can save him. I can know that I saved my friend. _As a Herald, he had failed to do so-a burden that he had carried even into this life. And how could he not? All he had had to do was accompany his partner into the town rather than try to hunt by himself. If only he hadn't tried to save a pittance of time, he probably could have stopped the bandits from overwhelming and killing his fellow Herald and best friend. _Probably? No-as a Herald-Mage, definitely._ But no, he was too far away when the attack happened, too far away to stop Lerron from dying on the spears of barbarians, too far away to stop his pierced body from being disposed in the river like trash-

_I've been given the choice to save Karal. _And he would take that choice, in the name of everything he stood for. He walked back, his gait full of conviction. _In the name of everything I stand for, I will take that choice. I will save my Chosen_. _I couldn't save Lerron, but I will save my Chosen._ He repeated this in his head all the way to the Field, a mantra that was still unable to lift his heart. As he entered the Field, the other Companions looked to him expectantly, only to be confused when they realized he had returned without tack. He gave them a nod, indicating that he was well aware of the strangeness of the situation.

_:So, would anyone like to help me corner Karal?:_ he asked, a brightness in his Mindvoice that he didn't feel. As they inquired curiously what had happened, Florian mulled the name over in his head.

_Karal._ No matter the reason, it still seemed terribly unfair that he would be unable to call the boy he loved his Chosen.


End file.
